Part 1 Shapes Vector
1 Shapes Vector Introduction
Shapes Vector is the name given by the inventors to a particular collection of highly versatile but independent systems that can be used to make real world systems observable by a human operator. By providing an observation system the human may be able to detect using one or more of their senses anomalies and the like in the real world system. More particularly, the invention/s disclosed herein are in the field of information observation and management.